


FaceTime Calls

by tashapaige



Series: Multifandom Drabbles & One Shots [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashapaige/pseuds/tashapaige





	FaceTime Calls

Time flew by as the night became morning. Stiles and yourself had been up all night watching shows and the clock now read 3:47 am. The two of you had been on FaceTime watching these movies as you were currently away from home and couldn’t see him in person - which would’ve been the ideal.

Stiles’ sleepy face looked back at your own, eyes starting to become glossed over and a faint smile rested seamlessly below his nose. You could easily tell he was ready to fall asleep as the overwhelming amount of yawns eventually forced him to give in and ask you if it was ‘bedtime’? He shut his laptop down as you did the same with your own.

“Hey bub,” you smiled at the pet name he commonly called you, “is it alright if I get into bed? I’m more than happy to continue talking on here though.” He said, referring to the current FaceTime call that the two of you were sharing. You slowly nod your head in return, answering his question. He smiles in thanks and starts to move around, getting comfortable under his sheets.

Copying Stiles’ actions, you both get comfortable in your beds. You pull the sheets up so they cover your bare shoulders, a small tank top being the only thing between your naked chest and Stiles’ prying eyes - not that it would be the first time he’d seen you naked. Although, you liked to keep that to special times, not to ruin the sincerity and sensuality that came along with it.

Stiles laid his head on the pillows; his doe brown eyes staring slightly upwards to look towards the camera and you. He knew how good of an angle this was for him and wasn’t afraid to use it to his advantage. You smiled lovingly at his adorable puppy dog eyes. It was easily noticeable that he was extremely tired, so you offered with a small giggle that he was, in fact, allowed to sleep and you wouldn’t take offense if he did just that.

The two of you laid there, feeling so incredibly close yet further apart than ever. You just wanted to curl up in his arms and fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. But unfortunately for the two of you, life didn’t work out that way. His soft eyes started to slowly close with each long breath in and out. You could tell he was about to fall asleep at any minute, and you didn’t blame him. Sleepiness started to drag over yourself too but you were determined to stay up, not wanting to be the first one to fall asleep again.

Once Stiles’ eyes stayed closed for a few solid minutes, you realized he might actually be out cold. Muting your microphone to see if there was any response you got an immediate answer.

“Excuse me, but I like the background noise…” A very sleepy but serious Stiles mumbled out. You giggled and unmuted yourself immediately. The thought of putting music on had crossed your mind so you asked if he’d be okay with hearing the music too and he agreed nonchalantly. The playlist you had chosen reflected the sleepy yet divine mood you were both in.

Five or so more minutes passed and Stiles’ eyes remained closed once more. You were certain this time that he was asleep so you muted yourself again, conscious that any loud noise could bring him from his slumber; that being the only reason you so desperately wanted to have yourself on mute. To spare him from the pain that was a loud noise frightening you awake. No one likes that.

You smiled at your boyfriend. Even though he couldn’t see how much love and warmth emitted from that sleepy smile that rested on your face, you did it anyway. No other ways formed in your mind to express just how much you loved him other than to simply let him sleep. He looked so peaceful, you didn’t want to disturb him one bit.

The call lasted roughly another hour. You didn’t just smile creepily at him the whole time, you decided to get your laptop back out and browse Tumblr for a while until the same sleepiness that enveloped your boyfriend came for you too. Throughout the hour, he would sometimes mumble things, most were incoherent, but some you could make out as small but loving phrases that he would say to you a lot more when he was fully conscious.

You whispered out a goodnight, unmuting yourself to do so. The soft words you spoke woke him, but he didn’t seem to mind too much.

“Goodnight bubs.” His raspy voice murmured back to you. You responded with a simple but meaningful, ‘I love you,’ to which he agreed with and replied back with the same phrase. The simple yet warming tone to his tired voice made your insides heat up instantly; you felt the love flow through you. All you wanted at that moment was to be in your lovers’ arms.


End file.
